


"Within the Halls"

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Heavy Petting, Kaiba is a kinky bastard, One-Sided Anzu/Yugi, One-Sided Attraction, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: -Anyone could see them!Echoes of white tennis shoes beat off the walls, hammer in her ear as loud as her own racing heart. Sometimes it's hard to tell which one is which. Her body, possessed by a venomous sense of paranoia, wants to look over her shoulder, but the cold press of the corridor wall keeps her from doing so along with the hard frame pushing uncomfortably close to her stomach."Kai-" his knee moves, her breath hitches "ba!" She hisses."Careful, Mazaki," his voice is even, unbothered. Unconcerned for a guy with his thigh riding up her skirt "someone might hear you" he grinds harder."Then-" her teeth grind against each other "get. Off!" He pushes forward, his knee brushing against a spot between her legs that sends warm shivers up her spine.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner
Kudos: 6





	"Within the Halls"

**Author's Note:**

> Does Anzu call Yugi - Yugi-kun in the Original Japanese Version? Like I don't know-I grew up watching the 4kids dub. And does Yugi call Anzu-Anzu-chan? I am very lost. I just went with my best guess here.

* * *

**-Anyone could see them!**

Echoes of white tennis shoes beat off the walls, hammer in her ear as loud as her own racing heart. Sometimes it's hard to tell which one is which. Her body, possessed by a venomous sense of paranoia, wants to look over her shoulder, but the cold press of the corridor wall keeps her from doing so along with the hard frame pushing uncomfortably close to her stomach.

"Kai-" his knee moves, her breath hitches "ba!" She hisses.

"Careful, Mazaki," his voice is even, unbothered. Unconcerned for a guy with his thigh riding up her skirt "someone might hear you" he grinds harder.

"Then-" her teeth grind against each other "get. Off!" He pushes forward, his knee brushing against a spot between her legs that sends warm shivers up her spine. 

"Make-" he tilts his body, lips sliding up along the cusp of her ear "me" another trust, another jolt rides her nerves. Fingers flex then re-tighten, she doesn't know where to place them or where to put them. Logically she wanted nothing more than to tear his smug, condescending face off his head and set it on fire, but her body literally had a mind of its own. The press of his thigh had her seeing stars, her own feeling of precious dignity was slowly snowballing into a horrific trainwreck. 

_She'd died before-_

A ear piercing squeak of sneakers scuff against the floor has her heart ready to tear right out her own chest-

_-Letting any of the guys see her like this-_

-her fingers find the fabric of Kaiba school uniform.

_-No one came,_

But, Kaiba, the dick, doesn't budge, doesn't stop. It's like he wants them to get caught. The Egyptian gods preserve her, if any of the teachers turn down the wrong hallway and sees them humping like rabbits in the middle of broad daylight. 

"What's the matter, Mazaki?" Anzu turns away from him, or at least she tries to. A hard thing to do when she squished between him and the hard, cold wall behind her "you were so bold earlier" 

"S-shut-up" she whispers followed by a dry swallow "...anyone can walk by and see us.." 

He scoffs "So?"

"....we'll get expelled…."

He hums "perhaps…." He sounded so nonchalant about it. Like it didn't matter(it almost pissed her off). Though, Anzu supposes, given the fact that Seto Kaiba's one the richest people in the world-what did it matter if he got expelled from some crummy high school. He's set for life. It begged to wonder why he bothered at all really. If he's smart enough to run his own high tech company what exactly did he have to learn here? Sounded like a waste of time in her opinion.

"...you've gone quiet, Mazaki?" 

"....you're an asshole, Kaiba…." 

"And your too damn nosy for your own good" 

".....and this is how you're going to teach me a lesson?" She huffs "- feeling me up in public like a creepy pervert….." 

"You're not stopping me" Anzu bit her lip. He was right, she wasn't stopping him. Damn bastard! Damn him! But-her fingers continue to dig deeper into his shirt.

"...mmmhhhnnn…..!" 

"Mh?" 

"....n-nothing" she squirms over his knee. A sudden clatter of metal has her jumping up and clinging to Kaiba like he was her life line, her heart slammed around in her chest. She was breathing so erratically it was hard to hear if someone was coming or not. Anzu feels his hands, large, surprisingly rough hands run up her thighs. There was some chatter, the shriek of metal, but for the most part the sound of conversation was unintelligible.

Anzu had about enough of the thrill "please put me down…." She said after realizing to her relief no one was coming their way. Strangely enough Kaiba complies without a snide retort. Once her feet hit the ground she felt her head spin.

"I've had about enough excitement for one day" she rubbed her temple "you're a headache, Kaiba" 

"I suppose it takes one to know one" she picks up her head to glare at him, lips set. 

"You and those idiots you enjoy associating with, for reasons beyond myself, have caused me more headaches than one" 

"If that's the case why even bother coming here at all" 

"Pardon?" 

"Oh come on Kaiba you're like one the richest assholes alive! Why do you bother coming to school? Your set. You probably know more than the teachers anyways. Seems like a waste of time" Kaiba looks at her like she's grown a second head. It was an odd look on his usually stoic face. 

His mouth parts, but before he could either insult her or rebuff her, one is never sure, someone interrupts them.

"Anzu-chan? Kaiba?" 

"Yugi-kun!? She sputters "h-how long have you've been there!?" _Oh, god! Did he see!?_ Flustered, she brushes out her skirt.

"I just turned around the corner" he points behind himself looking a little bewildered as he approaches them "um, what are you two doing?" Anzu didn't know whether the question came off innocuous or suspicious. 

"Nothing" Kaiba grunted, folding his arms across his chest. Yugi-kun eyes him dubiously.

"Anzu is everything okay?" 

"Yep!" She squeaks "Totally!" 

"Whatever" Kaiba announces. He seems a bit miffed "I'm going." Without another glance or word he disappears down the hall. It wasn't until Yugi-kun was sure he was out of earshot did he turn to her.

"Kaiba didn't do anything to you, did he!?" A little pinch of guilt tugged at her chest. But, she tries to not let it show.

"No. Not really" she replies causally "Kaiba was just being his usual asshole self. Nothing out of the ordinary if you ask me" which wasn't a total lie, but Yugi-kun still didn't look all that convinced. 

"You'd tell me if he did anything, right Anzu-chan?" 

"Of course" she lies again. Way too easily for her liking "like I said nothing serious. I'm okay. So, don't worry so much" she smiles lightly. He deflates a little, not quite as tense as he was before, but still a little uneasy.

"I-if you say so…." 

"Now that that's settled you wanna get something to eat?" 

"Sure!" Yugi-kun smiles a little more, and Anzu can't help, but feel a little bad about it. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What is this!?-Haven't got a clue-I forgot I wrote this, it's been sitting in my WIPs for a while, so here!


End file.
